


Come on Eileen

by NotRelevant (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, M/M, just fluff, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NotRelevant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is studying when his favorite song comes on. Awkward dancing and singing ensues. This is best read while listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oc-P8oDuS0Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Eileen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually write fanfiction very often, and this was completely inspired by that one anon Laura got (http://arminarlert.tumblr.com/post/82027686034).

I had been studying for an upcoming bio test when the song came on. It was Come on Eileen, and it was one of my favorites. Old memories of my mother playing it and dancing in the kitchen, spinning around with me in her arms, popped into my head. Every time it came on I was filled with a warm feeling and I couldn’t ever resist turning it up higher.

_Poor old Johnny Ray / Sounded sad upon the radio_

I couldn’t focus on studying anymore. I just sat back and closed my eyes as the song continued. _But he moved a million hearts in mono / Our mothers cried / Sang along / Who could blame them._ I broke into a huge grin and stood up in a spurt of giddiness. I didn’t move yet, however. I stood there in anticipation for my favorite part. _You’ve grown, so grown / Now I must say more than ever._ I imagined the next line sung by my mother in a hushed excitement. _Too-rah-loo-rah, too-rah-loo-rye ayeeeee._ I belted the last lyric of the verse. _And we can sing just like our fathers._

I spun myself around as the chorus kicked in. _Come on Eileen / Oh I swear what he means / At this moment you mean everything._ I started dancing across the room, with my arms spread out and a huge smile on my face. _You in that dress / My thoughts I confess / Verge on dirty / Oh, come on Eileen._ Bouncing on my feet, I grabbed up one of Eren’s discarded shirts and led it around the room like a ballroom dancer. I had never taken lessons and I probably looked ridiculous, but it didn’t matter.

_These people round here / Wear beaten down eyes sunk in smoke dried faces / They’re so resigned to what their fate is._ I twirled his shirt over my head and swayed side to side. I was so absorbed in my own world I didn’t notice I had knocked over a couple of our shoes. _But not us. No never!_  I shouted along with him as he sung. _No, not us! No never! / We’re far too young and clever._ Facing the window, I dropped the shirt and sung along. _Too-rah-loo-rah, too-rah-loo-rye aaaayyyeeeeee! / And you’ll hum this tune forever!_ I opened my mouth to shout the next line when it registered to me that another voice had beaten me to it. _Come on Eileen._

I turned around quickly to see Eren standing in the doorway smiling at me. My faced burned. He shut the door and walked in, still singing. _Oh I swear what he means / Aah come on let’s take off everything._ I was still flushed, and hearing him sing along only made me more hot. _That pretty red dress / Eileen, tell him yes._ He was looking at me with soft eyes. Although it was mortifying to think he had caught me dancing alone in our room, I knew he wasn’t making fun of me. _Ah come on let’s / Ah come on Eileen / That pretty red dress / Eileen tell him yes. / Ah come on let’s._ I had long since stopped dancing but, as he finally approached me, Eren grabbed my hand and dragged me closer to him by the waist. _Ah come on Eileen._

At the start of the next verse, he spun us around together. Slowly, to the song, we rocked back and forth as he continued to sing. _Come on Eileen. Too-loo-rye-aye / Come on Eileen. Too-loo-rye-aye._ I gained a little confidence and sang the next line before he could. _Now you’re full grown / Now you have shown._ His smile broke out into a full blown grin and he nodded at me, urging me to continue. _Oh Eileen._

Repeating the “too-loo-rye-aye”, Eren sang with me. _Say, come on Eileen / These things they are real and I know / How you feel._ I giggled as the song got faster and Eren pulled me tighter. _Now I must say more than ever / Things round here have changed._ We stopped swaying, and together we sang excitedly. _I say, too-rah-loo-rah, too-rah-loo-rye ayyyyeee!_ He grabbed both my hands and held them tight as he did a ridiculous step with his feet.

_Come on Eileen! / Oh I swear what he means / At this moment you mean everything!_ He took charge then and started parading us around the room. _You in that dress / My thoughts I confess._  We knocked over books and papers and he almost tripped on his backpack. _Verge on dirty!_ We continued to sing together as we laughed. _Ah come on Eileen_.

Eren surprised me then. _Ah come on Eileen_. He picked me up by my legs and spun around again, with his face upturned to look at mine. _Oh I swear what he means. / At this moment you mean everything._  I began to flush again. He set me down as the song began to fade. _You in that dress / My thoughts I confess / Well, they’re dirty_. He pulled me close again and whispered the last few lines. _Come on Eileen._

I just closed my eyes and listened to him, feeling his once-rapid heartbeat slow like the end of the song. _Come on Eileen._

 

 


End file.
